dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Prosthetic Hand
Prosthetic Hand is an Object in Showtime's series DEXTER. The hand originally belonged to Monique, a prostitute. It later became an important piece of evidence in the Ice Truck Killer Case. It appeared in three seasons. List of Owners * Monique (Unknown date - 2006, former owner) The original owner was a prostitute, under the name of Monique. She wore the hand as a replacement for her missing appendage. She painted the fingernails with different colors. and wore a large ring on one of the fingers. After Monique was killed by Brian Moser, the hand went into his possession. * Brian Moser (2006, former owner) The ring was given by Brian to Debra Morgan as an "engagement ring." The hand itself remained at Brian Moser's Residence until Miami Metro Homicide was alerted that he kidnapped Debra. When they investigated his apartment, they found evidence that proved he was The Ice Truck Killer. The hand was then placed into evidence along with other items on scene. * Miami Metro Police Department (2006-2011, held as evidence) For years, the hand remained locked away in Miami Metro evidence in the same box as Rudy Cooper's ID Badge. To impress Ryan Chambers, his new intern, Vince Masuka showed the box of evidence to her, after which she promptly stole the hand. * Ryan Chambers (2011, former owner) After Ryan swiped the hand from the evidence box, she sold it on a website called BuyThisTreasure.com. She used the profit to pay her apartment rent. Ryan intended to also steal evidence from the Bay Harbor Butcher Case and the Trinity Case; however, the evidence from those cases were in possession of the Federal Bureau of Investigation. * BuyThisTreasure.com (2011, former holder) The hand was auctioned on the website, but Louis Greene explained to Masuka, that the hand was shipped from the site to the buyer and so couldn't be traced to its owner. * Louis Greene (2011, former owner) Louis purchased the hand for $1,200 from BuyThisTreasure.com. and erased any proof of the transaction. He continued to hold onto it until after his idol, Dexter Morgan, disparaged a serial killer game that Louis created called Homicidal Tendencies. This led to Louis becoming angry and depressed He was later seen drawing lines onto the hand's palm from a "Palm Chart" before carefully placing it inside a box to ship to Dexter. * Dexter Morgan (2011, former owner) Travis Marshall found the box outside Dexter's apartment and brought it inside. On the night that Debra discovered his his Kill Tools, Dexter found the hand among them and he was puzzled. He later used the hand as a way to get Louis Greene out of his life. * Miami Metro Police Department (2012, currently held as evidence) Dexter (under a false name) mailed the hand to Forensics with a nasty note regarding Louis. Masuka, realizing Louis had the hand, promptly fired him. Masuka returned the hand to the evidence locker, feeling immense relief. Season One While working as a prostitute, Monique met Brian Moser as an unnamed "John." He was attracted to her prosthetic hand, as well as her imperfection. During their sexual interaction, he painted each of Monique's fingernails with five different colors (exactly like his mother's style). Monique continued to paint her nails in the same way because she liked it. Brian was working as a prosthetist.under an alias, Rudy Cooper. Unknown to all at this point, he was the serial killer dubbed The Ice Truck Killer. During another sexual interaction with Monique, he killed her and kept the hand. Later, he gave Monique's ring to Debra Morgan as an engagement ring before he kidnapped her. Season Six The hand was considered the "Holiest of Holy" by Vince Masuka, as it was found at Brian Moser's Residence among other evidence. It was the most distinctive of pieces involving the investigation. Intern Ryan Chambers had an obsession with the case, even having painted her nails the same color as the hand's for an entire week. As soon as she could, Ryan stole the hand, and sold it on a website known as BuyThisTreasure.com. When Masuka found out, he fired Ryan for putting the department at risk. His new intern, Louis Greene, deleted any trace of the sale from the internet, but claimed to be unable to retrieve the hand. In reality, Louis was the one who had bought the hand and possessed it the whole time. Later, Louis mailed the hand to Dexter as a prank (with additional drawings on the palm taken from a "Palm Chart." The exact meaning behind this message was never made clear. Season Seven ''"What is this doing here? Is it some kind of message? Maybe someone else is on to me." ''~Dexter, after finding the arm in his apartment. ("Sunshine and Frosty Swirl") After Dexter discovered that Louis was screwing with him, he mailed the hand to Miami Metro Forensics, which led to Masuka. Inside the box, was the hand and a letter detailing how Louis had apparently sold it online. This infuriated Masuka so much that he fired Louis on the spot. Related Pages * Monique * Louis Greene * Brian Moser * Brian Moser's Residence * Ice Truck Killer Case Gallery Laura's PaintedNail.JPG|Laura Moser's painted fingernails ITKstill.png|Brian Moser holds Monique's prosthetic hand RyanPic2.jpg|Ryan Chambers steals the hand ITK Evidence.jpg|Vince Masuka discovers hand for sale on internet LouisGreenPic32.jpg|Palm Chart, which Louis draws on the palm LouisGreenPic34.jpg|Louis mails the hand to Dexter Debra finds the Kill Tools and Blood Slides.jpg|Kill Tools and hand in Dexter's Apartment Category:Objects Category:Ice Truck Killer Evidence Category:Indexter